DE 10 2009 011 860 discloses a cutting device comprising a detection device for detecting oscillations generated by the rotating blade. The detection device operates In particular with a structure-borne sound sensor which is attached in the region of a blade edge, or a support structure for said blade edge, respectively.
Structure-borne sound sensors can be formed as oscillation speed sensors or as oscillation displacement sensors. Detecting a structure-borne sound is suitable for being able to adjust a cutting gap.
However, this disclosure is not geared towards adjusting a cutting gap. It has the object to evaluate the cutting quality of the cutting blade and the cutting process in order to achieve optimization.